Un tiempo en el que estamos juntos
by brico4899
Summary: Después de que el Oculus explotase, Leonard aparece en Coast City y descubre que todo el mundo piensa que está muerto. Captain Canary


**Cost** _ **City 11 de Noviembre de 2016**_

Era un viernes por la noche, la ciudad estaba tranquila y casi no se veía ni una alma. Entonces sucedió.

Un haz de luz azul lo inundó todo durante un segundo y desapareció justo después, como si nuca hubiese estado allí.

Una pareja que pasaba por la calle en ese momento y había visto la luz, se acercaron para comprobar que demonios había sido eso, y se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrarse a un hombre tumbado en la calle, justo en el mismo sitio en el que un instante antes no había absolutamente nadie.

"Dios ¿Por que me duele todo tanto? Se supone que estoy muerto" Snart abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la pareja que le había encontrado, los cuales habían retrocedido varios pasos, temerosos de lo que les pudiese hacer "¿Quienes sois vosotros?"

"Hum" El chico tragó saliva nervioso "Yo soy Matt i esta es mi novia Anna. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Eres uno de esos metahumanos de Central City?" Preguntó la chica con algo de miedo.

"No. Aunque he luchado con y contra algunos de ellos. ¿Donde estoy?"

"En Coast City"

Eso logró hacedle reaccionar. Se levantó de golpe, ignorando el dolor y fue directamente hacía la joven pareja "¿Coast City? ¿En que fecha estamos? ¿Que día es hoy?"

"O-Once de Noviembre" Tartamudeó el chico pasando un brazo protector alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

"¿QUE AÑO?" Gritó perdiendo por completo los papeles.

"2016. Estamos en 2016. Por favor no nos haga daño" Rogó la chica, llorando.

"Lo siento, no quería asustaros" Se disculpó.

Decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que llamasen a la policía diciendo que había un loco por las calles preguntando en que año estaba.

 _¿Que demonios me ha pasado?_

Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en el Oculus justo antes de que explotase. ¿Como era posible que siguiese vivo? ¿Y que había pasado con el resto del equipo?

No tenia respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas, pero conocía a alguien que tal vez pudiese aclarar sus dudas.

Necesitaba volver a Central City y tener una charla con Barry Allen.

* * *

No fue capaz de llegar a Central City hasta la mañana siguiente. Durante todo el viaje no había hecho más que pensar en lo que podría haberles pasado a sus compañeros, especialmente a Mick y Sara, y como iba a explicarle a Lisa por que había estado fuera casi 10 meses. Aunque supuso que debía sentirse afortunado de haber terminado en 2016, incluso si era varios meses más tarde de cuando se fue, por lo que él sabía, que no era demasiado, el Oculus podría haberlo mandado a la Edad de Piedra y eso habría sido un problema grave.

Antes de ir a Laboratorios STAR fue al apartamento que Lisa tenia alquilado en enero, esperando que aun viviese allí, para hablar con ella y hacedle saber que estaba bien. Sin embargo, tras casi cinco minutos llamando a la puerta, sin que nadie respondiese, se dio por vencido y estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando la puerta del apartamento de al lado se abrió y apareció una mujer de mediana edad.

"Disculpe. ¿Está buscando a Lisa?"

Leonard le ofreció su mejor sonrisa simpática "Casualmente si. ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarla?"

"Ha salido, hace cosa de una hora, me dijo que iba a ir al cementerio con unos amigos" Leonard frunció el ceño, intentando pensar para que iba Lisa a ir al cementerio, cuando las siguientes palabras de la mujer le dejaron helado "Por lo visto hoy hace medio año que su hermano murió"

Leonard tragó saliva varias veces, intentando recuperar la capacidad de hablar "¿Como dice?"

La mujer le miró con simpatía "¿Usted también conocía al hermano de Lisa"

"Tan solo de vista" Murmuró Leonard "Lo siento, tengo que irme"

Llegó al cementerio tan rápido como pudo. No estaba seguro de que esperaba encontrar pero desde luego lo que vio le dejó sin palabras.

Lisa estaba parada enfrente de una tumba, a unos veinte metro de donde estaba él, pero no estaba sola, ni mucho menos. Había por lo menos diez personas con ella. Leonard reconoció a Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow y, para su sorpresa, todo el equipo. Ray, Rip, Stein, Jax, incluso Kendra y Carter. Sin embargo sus ojos se pusieron casi de inmediato sobre una mujer rubia joven que parecía estar haciendo lo imposible por no ponerse a llorar.

 _Sara_

Ninguno de ellos le había visto. Todos estaban demasiado centrados en su lapida. Su lapida. Se le hacía un nudo en el estomago al pensar en que Lisa, Mick y Sara le hubiesen dado por muerto durante seis meses. Se acercó lentamente a ellos sin estar muy seguro de que hacer para que notasen su presencia.

"...a pesar de todas las diferencias que pudimos tener, llegué a considerarle mi amigo y me gusta pensar que, si bien jamás lo admitiría, el opinaba lo mismo de mí" Oyó que decía Ray a medida que se iba acercando.

"Eso ha sido realmente conmovedor, Palmer" Dijo Snart, con su habitual acento, para hacerse notar "Me has llegado al alma, no pensé que estuvieres tan unidos"

El efecto fue instantáneo. Absolutamente todos se giraron hacia él con la incredulidad y la sorpresa pintadas en su rostro.

"Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma" Comentó con cierta diversión. Se acercó a la lapida para contemplar su nombre escrito en ella y la fecha de su supuesta muerte "Por lo visto me perdi mi propio funeral. Que desconsiderado por mi parte"

"¿Que clase de truco es este?" Preguntó Lisa con voz débil mirando a Mick de forma acusadora "¡Me dijiste que estaba muerto!"

"No es ningún tuco, Lisa" Leonard se puso serio "Estoy vivo"

SLAP

Prácticamente un instante después de que Leonard dijese esas palabras Sara corrió hacía él y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

"Tú, maldito bastardo insensible. Nos has dejado creer que estabas muerto, durante medio año. Vete a la mierda Leonrad. ¡TE ODIO!" Le gritó Sara con lagrimas de rabia corriendo por sus mejillas.

Leonard abrió la boca para intentar explicarles que, para él, apenas habían pasado 24 horas, cuando Mick también se adelantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"Te digo lo mismo que ella. Y da gracias que no he traído mi lanzallamas"

"Esta bien, tal vez me lo merezca, pero si me dejaseis explicar..." Otra bofetada, en este caso de Lisa, le cortó en seco "Por el amor de dios. ¿¡Queréis dejad todos de golpearme en la cara!?"

"¿Como es posible que estés vivo?" Preguntó Jax, antes de que a nadie más se le ocurriese pegar a Snart.

"Eso es lo que estoy intentando decir" Dijo Leonard "No lo se"

* * *

Después de que todo el mundo superase el shock inicial de ver a Leonard Snart vivito y coleando, le llevaron a Laboratorios STAR para que Caitlin le hiciese unas cuantas pruebas y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"¿Entonces dices que, justo después de que el Oculus estallase, apareciste ayer en Coast City?" Preguntó Ray después de que Snart les explicase a todos lo que le había pasado.

Leonard asintió y miró a los genios en busca de respuestas "¿Alguna idea sobre por que no he acabado desintegrado?"

"Me temo que ahora mismo no soy capaz de proporcionar ninguna explicación" Dijo Stein "¿Capitan Hunter?"

Rip negó con la cabeza "En base a que no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre el Oculus todo cuanto podemos hacer es especular"

"Supongo que podemos dar gracias de que estés vivo" Dijo Barry "Aunque saberlo unos cuantos meses atrás no habría estado mal"

"Discúlpame. La próxima vez que haga explotar un artefacto del futuro que sirve para controlar la linea temporal, procurare pedirle que me mande al tiempo que toca" Se burló Snart con un sarcasmo palpable.

Sara se había mantenido bastante alejada de Leonard todo el rato pero estaba empezando a notar una presión asfixiante en el pecho de modo que se dirigió a la salida "Lo siento necesito tomar el aire"

Leonard la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista "¿Cual es el diagnostico Dra Snow?"

"En principio no veo ningún problema aunque debería hacerte más pruebas para asegurarme" Dijo Caitlin.

"Eso puede esperar" Leonard se levantó de la cama en la que estaba tumbado y agarró su chaqueta.

"Wow. ¿Que crees que estás haciendo?" Le frenó Barry.

"Yo también necesito tomar el aire" Apartó a Barry sin demasiados miramientos y fue a buscar a Sara.

Aun no había llegado a salir del edificio cuando oyó que Mick le llamaba "Snart"

"Mira Mick lo que quieras decirme puede esperar..."

"Tan solo he venido a advertirte de que seas suave" Leonard le miró confundido "Estos meses que tú no has estado han sido muy duros para Sara. Tan solo te digo que intentes no actuar como tú. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿De verdad acabas de darme un consejo sobre como tratar con una mujer?" Preguntó Leonard sin dar crédito.

"Tú simplemente hazme caso" Gruñó Mick "Y quiero que sepas que sigo enfadado contigo por noquearme y ocupar mi sitio en el Oculus"

Aun extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar, Leonard salió fuera. Encontró a Sara sentada en un banco limpiándose los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas.

"Hey" La saludó sentándose a su lado.

"Hey" Le devolvió el saludo "Siento como he reaccionado en el cementerio. No sabía que para ti tan solo había pasado un día. Pensé que nos habías dejado creer, a posta, que estabas muerto"

"Yo jamás les haría eso a Lisa, ni a Mick" Dudó un segundo antes de añadir "Ni a ti"

"Lo sé" Sara sonrió con tristeza "Pero cuando te he visto allí de pie, como si no hubiese pasado nada, yo... Por un momento he temido que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, y en cualquier momento ibas a volver a desaparecer. De hecho aun me asusta que no seas real y desaparezcas delante mio"

Suavemente Leonard cogió una de sus manos y la puso encima de su pecho "Estoy aquí. Soy real"

Sara notó como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas y sin pensárselo dos veces abrazó a Leonard.

Si él se sorprendió por ese gesto, no lo demostró. Dejó que Sara llorase contra su hombro, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, sabiendo que era algo muy inusual en ella mostrarse de una forma tan vulnerable.

"Supongo que no hace falta preguntar si me has echado de menos" Bromeó Leonard, intentándola hacer sonreír.

Un sonido que estaba a medio camino entre una risa y un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Sara "No te lo tengas tan creído"

"Tú sabes que no seria yo si no lo hiciese. Forma parte de mi encantadora personalidad"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" Sara se alejó de Leonard lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos "Y hay algo que necesito decirte. Durante todos estos meses que te he creído muerto, no ha habido ni un solo día en el que no me he atormentado a mi misma, pensando en lo que el futuro podría haber deparado para mí...Para ti... Para nosotros"

Leonard sonrió reconociendo sus propias palabras en los labios de Sara "¿Quieres robarme un beso Sara?"

"Creo que ambos sabemos quien es el ladrón aquí" Susurró Sara antes de inclinarse para besadlo.


End file.
